


Facets

by Ms31x129



Series: Tumblr XF Asks, Battles, Drabbles, Prompts etc. [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Tumblr XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: # 27 Scully comes home from work IWTB era; kitchen counter passionate sex; vocal ScullyMulder has so many facets as a lover - she’s never experienced this one. Did she want his gentle liquifying kisses and caresses? Or did she want the wild, dominant almost animal-like lover he was now?





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Mulder stood at the stove, he’d chopped fresh tomatoes, peppers and onions and they were sauteing nicely in a lightly oiled pan. Whole wheat organic lasagna noodles were draped over a pasta drying rack, cooling. As a single man he’d rarely taken the time for cooking anything intricate or time consuming.

At the time it was just him, why bother? 

Tonight was special it was Friday and Scully would be home for the weekend. Since she started working at Our Lady of Sorrows there were many nights she didn’t come home at all. She’d say she was too tired to drive. I’ll spend the night at my mom’s or the hospital. The next night it was the same excuse. 

Wasn’t that why they’d stopped running? Why they settled here in this unremarkable house, hiding in plain site? 

She’d been tired of driving or riding with no destination in sight. The fake ID’s the Gunman had helped him create had allowed them the freedom to move from place to place. The money he’d invested over the years and secreted away was invaluable as they’d criss-crossed the United States. 

One account would never be used. The one for William - the son he didn’t know how fully he wanted until he’d held him in his arms for the first time. His son, his, being raised by another couple. Another father. Mulder shook his head, Scully didn’t like to talk about him and changed the subject whenever he was mentioned.

It was after one such heated argument that Scully had left. When she came back home she announced she’d enrolled in medical school and planned to specialize in Pediatric Neurosurgery. She’d registered under her own name, used her mother’s address for contact and that was that.

Nothing happened no Police, Military, FBI, CIA - no seeming interest in Dana Katherine Scully - ex partner of Special Agent Fox Mulder. She was welcomed back into the world with open arms.

Maybe Scully was just tired of him.

Mulder sighed and focused on his sauce a few more ingredients and twenty minutes later he had Lasagna baking in the oven. He knew he still had time to wash the dishes he dirtied and the monotonous task would help to expunge the maudlin thoughts still rolling in his head.

Every dish was washed except a knife - in his hand the sun glinted off the blade.

It hadn’t happened in a while. He didn’t expect it. He could hear the whirring, see the shine of the metal serrated blade, coming closer, closer….

How long had he been crouched on the kitchen floor, shaking, skin damp and clammy from a cold sweat he couldn’t tell. The water was still running, Mulder stood his legs like rubber and shut the valve off. The knife laid in the bottom of the sink and he slammed his eyes shut and gripped the sinks edge until his hands blanched. 

“Mulder?”

The sound of the front door shutting, her bag dropping on the chair, clothing rustling reached him. Mulder could tell she’d taken her shoes off, by the soft scratch of her hosiery on the kitchen floor as she came closer. Focus … focus on Scully and the images will fad.

“Mmm something smells divine. Mulder?” Her fingers grazed his shoulders gentle, light. The sensation overwhelmed him. The hormonal cascade that had flooded his body moments ago, Adrenaline, Estrogen, Testosterone, and Cortisol feeding his fight or flight response - began to change - to arousal.

Focus … focus on Scully and the images will fade.

Muder shuddered and took a deep breath. He needed her.

Now.

Spinning around he grabbed her pulling her flush against him the strength of his hold not light, not gentle. His lips didn’t ask - they took.

Scully whimpered, she could have pushed him away, but she didn’t. Hands wandered beneath his shirt, kneaded his waist, bunching the fabric up and up until her point was made. Yes! He needed it off, one step closer to her skin against his and released her long enough for the shirt to clear his head and go flying across the room.

Scully loved the wild look in his eyes as his hands reached for her blouse and ripped it apart - buttons scattered, plinking against the floor. Scully moaned when they came back together, his erection hard, hot - grinding against her. Plunging his tongue into her mouth the same moment his finger followed the crease of her buttocks reaching his destination. He traced that pink wet flesh teasing then dipped into her tight heat.

“Jesus! Mulder!”

Scully screamed out - she found herself off the ground landing on the kitchen table, her legs spread apart bracketing Mulder’s hips. Licking her lips she wondered what had gotten into him - if the dampness she felt on her underwear was an indication she liked it - very much. Eyes wide open Scully watched as he unzipped his jeans, his erection freed from confinement sprung up and tapped against his stomach.

Had she ever seen him this hard?

Palming that thick and long member he gave himself a slow steady pump, Scully shifted and immediately Mulder gathered both her wrists in one of his hands.

“Don’t move.” Was that a growl? 

“I like this Scully.” His finger traced the lace of her pale blue bra, eyes dipped and the same hand pushed her skirt higher … higher. Skirt bunched at her waist his finger followed the elastic, dipping under, teasing her sex.

“Matching set, Scully? Did you wear this at work?” She squirmed and his hand tightened on her wrists. “Did you?” he asked again this time with a slight gruffness in his tone. The thumb now pressing and circling her labia, the sensation teasing her clit - not enough, not enough.

“Muld…” His name became a screaming moan. His thumb still circled over the fabric of her panties as he plunged his finger inside. Mulder tapped and pressed the pad of his middle finger against the front wall of her passage.

“You didn’t answer my question, Scully.” In a sexual daze Scully couldn’t focus - what was the question - let alone answer. His hand left her throbbing, unfulfilled

“Don’t stop, Mulder!” She moaned with frustration then gasped when he roughly yanked her bra cups down and his hot mouth latched onto first one nipple then the other. Sucking deeply Mulder pulled a portion of her breast into the depth of his mouth and his tongue lapped across her nipples slow then fast.

“Please … please … please.” Scully chanted. His hand had moved back down her body. He raised his head, her breast and nipple leaving his lips with a suction pop. “As much as I love these,” fingers mapped a path along the lace of her panties, gripped and wrenched the fabric away. 

“And you haven’t answered my question…” Mulder pushed his jeans down just a little more and then he was there, yes there. Pressed up against her, his cock riding the saddle of her mons. A slow drag against her needy clit as he folded forward, arching his spine and pulled a breast back into his mouth. 

Continuous whimpers are coming from her mouth. Longing to trace the skin of his back - feel the muscles flexing beneath and unable to with her hands immobile. Before her sight had been blocked she could see the head of his penis trapped between them pointing straight up and glistening. It was so beautiful.

Scully could answer his question with the truth. But is that the right answer? Should she tell him yes I wore this all day under my scrubs? How it made her feel both powerful and feminine all at once? Would he be jealous wondering if any of her colleagues or patients wondered what was hidden beneath?

Or should she tell him she’d purchased the set last week? Hand washed it, waited patiently until it was dry and carefully put it in her her overnight bag? How her mother had kissed her that morning, hinting slyly that she noticed her lacy set wasn’t hanging in the bathroom anymore? 

And to tell Fox she said hello.

That she missed him all week and as the distance grew shorter the more sensitive her nipples became rubbing against the silk cups? How she could feel the dampness on her panties when she turned up the drive? That she could smell her own arousal walking up the steps and onto the porch? 

Mulder has so many facets as a lover - she’s never experienced this one. Did she want his gentle liquifying kisses and caresses? Or did she want the wild, dominant almost animal-like lover he was now? 

The part of her mind that had been trying to process these internal thoughts broke apart like a rock smashing a mirror. A thumb and finger held her clit the rhythm a pinching squeeze then a deep stroke up and down. Mulder had abandoned her breast all his concentration on her throbbing sex. Mulder stopped and locked eyes with her. His penis in his grip again pumping languidly ... she was so close just a little more and the bastard had left her hanging.

“No more Mulder! Now! I want you now! Please...Inside! I want you inside me!”

In concert with his “Yeah … yeah,” Mulder’s dilated and glazed eyes seemed to agree with her request. Yes, Yes - finally the engorged head pressed into her. Oh God! Big! More, more! Was she saying that out loud? She didn’t care as with a quick snap of his hips he borrowed his way deep, deep and she exploded around him, screaming his name over and over.

Scully didn’t consciously realize her arms were free until she felt the table moving with each of his powerful thrusts. The table began to move, the feet scraping the floor and she gripped his upper arms firmly as a 2nd orgasm swallowed her.

“M, m, Mulder?” she gasped out as they moved another few inches. “The table… Mulder...moving?” 

A full driving thrust sent sensation spiraling through her again. Mulder’s head dropped licking a path to her breast around her areola and nibbled on her nipple. He was still hard inside her, she could feel his chest heaving with exertion. Scully hummed in pleasure sliding her hands up over his shoulders. Sweat slickened skin aided in the glide allowing her to feel his muscles flex.

Needing to be more proactive she bent her legs up, the pads of her feet on his hips. The position shifting the angle of their pelvises and wringing a guttural groan from both of their throats. She wanted his jeans off. Wanted to wrap her legs around him and feel … just feel.

“Your jeans… Mulder… “

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled against her nipple. Pushing with her toes and his little hip shimmy - produced more sensations and moans - those jeans had fallen to the floor in a whooshing puddle. Rising, away from her. She dropped her hands to her own breasts the sensation of her own fingers inadequate in comparison to his or the hot furnace of his mouth - the talented tongue of his - his full lips.

Watching - her eyes wide - his hands trailing down each leg raising first one then the other against his chest her toe pointed up to the ceiling. Kissing, licking and nipping the area right above the little blue bow. “Matching thigh highs too, Scully?” he breathed against the bare skin of her inner knee after stripping the lacy topped hosiery away.

One leg still stretched up he began moving again fast short pumps each one sending vibrations to her still sensitive clit. He pulled her into each inward thrust one hand still on her thigh holding her leg in place the other gripping her hip. It wasn’t often she’d found herself climaxing more than twice, but she was quickly cresting again. She was horizontal and then suddenly vertical as she spasmed a third time.

In one seemingly rehearsed motion Mulder had dropped her leg and with one hand under her ass the other around her waist she recalls hearing, “Hold on, Scully.”

She was lifted up gravity forced her body down, driving Mulder deeper inside her. They both emitted a deep moan and then she was on the kitchen counter. It was like he was was finally unleashed pounding into her deep and fast ready for his own release. Scully searched out his lips, they kissed without finesse. She briefly wondered when he’d kicked off his jeans as her hands grabbed and squeezed the firm muscled globes of his buttocks.

There was something extremely erotic about Mulder being totally naked and her own body almost fully clothed. She liked it. She liked it a lot. She pulled her lips away, seeking his eyes. 

“Come for me, Mulder...Watch me - ohh - come for me!” She moaned out one of her hands now on her body she pinched her own nipple. Mulder’s eyes tracked her hand down her body until it reached between them her fingers a V smoothly caressing her clit and his cock in tandem. It was only a few seconds until she clamped down on him again. Her tight passage kneading his length she screamed out her satisfaction.

“Oh GOD! Yes! Mulder!”

A few more jerky thrusts he buried himself to the hilt and followed her into oblivion, holding himself tight with her, they both felt him bathing her cervix in his own fluids. They clung to one another as their bodies came down from their mutual high. Mulder kissed her gently, cupping her jaw tenderly.

“Scully… I, “ for a moment he wondered if he needed to apologize. The thought flew out of his head when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipped it and them soothed the sting with her tongue.

“Mmmm… that was some welcome home.” She kissed him again then nuzzled her cheek against his. “And as much as I would like to stay like this. The lasagna - It is lasagna isn’t it?”

Mulder nodded even as he felt a renewed jolt of pleasure when Scully started nibbling on his earlobe. The minx she knew his earlobes seemed to be connected straight to his cock. Well most of his body parts he admitted, both hazards and pleasures of having a wife as a doctor. 

Not in any legal sense of course. No document could ever give or take away the feeling, the love - for him there could be no other - ever.

She was the keeper of his soul. The wife of his heart.

“Help me down Mulder.” She smiled at him and he reluctantly pulled out of her - still half hard and he lifted her off the counter and onto her feet. She ran one finger over his length. Circled the head with a featherlight touch, a bead of pearly fluid appeared and she caught it on the tip of her finger. Mulder watched as she brought that finger up to her lips and sucked that digit into her mouth.

She was so fucking sexy. There she stood - her top open, breasts with their hard pink nipples exposed, bra cups below them and her skirt still at her waist. Trying to look both innocent and not really succeeding while sucking her finger, tasting him.

Did he groan? 

With a satisfied smile she gave the hem of her skirt a yank - dropping it back into place. Mulder watched as Scully turned and took unsteady steps making her way to the stairs. “After I clean up and change, you can feed me, Mulder.” She took a few steps up and then leaned over the railing. “Make sure you leave room for dessert - I’m planning on enjoying mine for hours.”

Hours…?

Mulder stepped back into his jeans, carefully tucking his very interested penis away and grabbed a clean T out of the laundry room. The table was quickly set, lasagna taken out of the oven and garlic bread put in. By the time Scully came back down wearing a soft green sweater and leggings the candles were lit, wine poured and the food was dished out. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Um, yeah do you mind cutting the Garlic Bread.”

“Not at all.” 

In moments warm oozing buttery-garlic slices were set on the table. Scully handed Mulder the knife and sat down. Mulder glanced at the knife in his hand, a quick flash and a faint buzz. He blinked and immediately washed it off under running water, he heard Scully’s voice behind him.

“Everything looks and smells wonderful, Mulder. Thank you. Come sit down before all your hard work gets cold.”

The knife. Scully. Focus on Scully - breathe. There - he’d won the battle against his demons this time. His hand only shook a little when he placed the knife in the strainer...


End file.
